Assassin Lovers
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Both are notorious. Both are well known. Both are deadly. What are these mysterious murderers up to? One-shot


Author's Note: I have no idea why it has taken me so long to write a MeikoXKaito fanfic. I love those two like crazy, yet never once have I written for them. . . . I suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own Kaito-San. I don't own Meiko-San. I own nothing but my ideas.

-Ray

* * *

Both were notorious. Both were well known. Both were deadly.

He was Midnight. He was justly called so for not only his midnight blue hair but also most of his murders taking place at midnight. His weapons of choice were long, thin knives sharp enough to cut diamonds. He was the only known man who could be so graceful when slitting his victim's throat, and his treadmark usually was a rose left behind. He was Shion Kaito.

She was Scarlet. With short brown hair and warm honey eyes, one has to be familiar with her hunting style in order to know where her nickname originated. She used pistols to kill, and after she was done blowing her victim's bains out she would dip her fingers into their blood and, with the blood, write a message on any nearby walls. She usually signed her messages with _S_, and since she always wrote in blood she was called Scarlet for both the_ S_ and the blood. Little did they know that _S_ actually stood for _Sakine_. She was Sakine Meiko.

Both Midnight and Scarlet were well known killers in the city of Tokyo, but none knew for sure whether the two worked together or not. The murderers had little in common, but so did the murders themselves. Men, women, both young and old - there wasn't a connection to any of the victims. Or was there?

Running her index and middle fingers across the wall, Meiko, better known as Scarlet, continued to write her message.

_For every life I take, another I save._

_-S_

"Do you really expect them to believe that?"

Meiko snapped her head behind her in order to see who had spoken. Standing before her was a tall man with a blue scarf, midnight hair, and a single red rose. Kaito, better known as Midnight.

Meiko shook her head as an answer .

"What's the matter?" Kaito smirked. "Can't speak?"

Meiko glared at him. She pulled down the turtle neck of her sweater so that her naked neck would be exposed, and she ran her fingers across the long, rugged scar on her throat. When she finished, Meiko shook her head as a signal that she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry," Kaito said. "Let me guess: One of you victims wanted to fight back?"

Meiko nodded as she put her silver pistol away. She then pointed to the rooftops.

"What's up there?"

Meiko shook her head. She cupped her hand by hear ear. A signal to listen.

Kaito listened, and heard the sirens of police cars. "Oh, I see," he realized. "We need to escape?"

Meiko rolled her eyes at his slowness before she climbed the ladder onto the rooftops.

"Hey," Kaito called after her, "wait for me."

Kaito was right behind Meiko in an instant and followed not too far behind her. Both had continued to run until Meiko suddenly stopped and pulled her gun on him.

"Whoa!" Kaito exclaimed as he threw his hands up. "Okay, so you don't like to be followed. I get that now."

Meiko smirked. Perhaps this doofus wasn't so slow after all. She didn't put her gun away but instead held on to it as she retreated, for she wanted to keep her weapon ready in case he decided to follow her again.

Kaito watched as Meiko continued to run away. He found himself very intrigued by her, but for now he best not worry about her. She was, after all, a famous murderer.

Soon another outbreak filled the news. It was found that the bodies of the victims would turn to dust twenty-four hours after their death. Many theories came out, the most popular ones claiming that both Midnight and Scarlet would use some kind of poison on their victims so that when the bodies were found there wouldn't be much time to investigate.

Meiko slipped on her dark blue skinny jeans and her sleeveless red shirt. To cover her scar, she wore the black scarf Kaito had given her for her birthday. The two had meet multiple times after their first meeting, and as time went on the two began to work together. After working together for over a year, the two became friends in their normal lives. If Meiko could laugh, she would have. Little did anyone know that the notorious murderers Midnight and Scarlet were actually college students Shion Kaito and Sakine Meiko.

Meiko walked down her apartment building's stairs and met Kaito at the bottom. "You look lovely this evening, Sakine-San."

Meiko used the sign for "Thank you." Since she could not speak, Meiko communicated through sign language. Since he wanted to be able to talk with Meiko, Kaito took up sign language and has since been studying very hard so that he could understand her.

"So," Kaito began, "any new victims tonight." Meiko began to quickly sign. "Whoa, slow down," Kaito said. "I'm not that fast a reader yet." Meiko playfully smiled before starting again, slowly this time. "So afterwards would you like to go on a killing spree with me?" Kaito invited. Meiko nodded.

The two soon made it to the dinner party hosted by Megurine Luka, Meiko's best friend. "There you are!" Luka exaggerated when the two had arrived. "Just in time, too," Luka looked over her shoulder, "because you wouldn't believe what's on the news!"

"What is on the news?" Kaito asked.

"A new lead on the murderers Midnight and Scarlet," Luka answered before scurrying away.

Kaito and Meiko exchanged looks. Little did Luka know that she was just talking to the world known killers.

_Do you think this is anything new?_ Meiko signed.

"We're about to find out," Kaito answered before both walked to get a view of the T.V.

"This morning a fresh body, one belonging to victim of Midnight and Scarlet, was discovered behind the dumps of a local supermarket," the news reporter, by the name of Lola, said on the news broadcast. "The body is being inspected now. We will give you more updates as we hear them."

"I wonder what's going to be found in there," a woman named Miriam said quietly as she placed a finger on her lips.

The room fell silent until Gakupo broke the silence with something completely unrelated. "Hey, Meiko-Chan," he called, "may we see the scar on your neck?"

"Gakupo-Kun!" Luka yelled as she smacked the back of her boyfriend's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ask such rude questions," Luka huffed as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Meiko signed a response. "She said it's okay," Kaito translated. "She'll show you."

With that, Meiko took off the scarf she was wearing and showed everyone her ugly scar. Many people in the room gasped, but Gakupo whistled and asked "How did you get that?"

"Gakupo-Kun!" Luka reproached.

Meiko signed again. "Meiko-Chan says she doesn't mind telling you guys," Kaito translated again. "Be warned, though, as it's kind of a gruesome tale."

Many of the guests sat in eagerness as they waited for Meiko to tell her story. Since no one knew a word of sign language, as they always relied on Kaito to translate or for Meiko to write down what she wanted to say, Meiko knew she could tell the entire truth of her story while Kaito told everyone the story that Meiko came up with as a cover.

_I was out late one night, after someone who I have been trying to kill for months_ Meiko signed.

"It was a weekend, and since I was free I decided to go to the park," Kaito told everyone.

_After hours of searching, I finally found him in an alley between two abandoned buildings. He was alone, to my surprise, but I knew this wouldn't be an easy kill._

"I was sitting under a tree when I saw a dog going crazy over a squirrel."

_I took out my pistol in order to shoot him, but he was so fast I couldn't quit hit him. Right when I was sure I locked a killing shot, he came right up to me and pinned me against the wall._

"I thought it was quit humorous how the dog was acting, but when I went closer to him I could see that the dog was mad."

_I was so scared that I began to scream, but that demon cast out his claws and ripped my throat out._

"I tried to get away, but the dog jumped on me and began using its teeth to rip out my throat."

_I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I knew I shouldn't just give up and die. With all the strength I could muster, I raised my pistol and shot the demon in the head. I was successful with my murder._

"A nearby policeman heard the commotion and came running. When he saw the dog on top of me, he shot and killed the beast."

_I knew that if I didn't stop the bleeding fast I would die. So, right where I was, I took a loose thread off my shirt and ripped off one of the demon's claws and sowed my own throat together. _

"I was quickly taken to a hospital where my neck was stitched back together."

Kaito said the same time Meiko signed_ "I'm lucky to be alive."_

The room was silent. So silent, in fact, that one could hear his neighbor's heartbeat. Luka was the one who broke the silence. "Meiko-Chan . . . ," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Kaito translated Meiko's signs. "I'm alive and okay, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Still . . ." Luka shook her head.

"Hey," Gakupo said, looking at the T.V. "Word's in. Let's see what these psychos use in order to make the bodies turn to dust."

"The results . . . are unexplainable," the news reporter said. "It seems that the body is something inhuman. Alien, perhaps."

Meiko tapped Kaito on the shoulder to get his attention and began signing to him. _Do you think they'll ever realize that those "people" we murder are really demons disguised as humans?_

Kaito signed back. _I doubt it. Humans are foolish creatures that only want to believe in what they can see. "If you can't see it, then it doesn't exist" kind of policy._

_And to believe in the unseen makes a human foolish._

_Exactly._

"Can you believe this?" a woman named Lily asked.

"I'm not sure," Luka asked. Turning to Meiko and Kaito she said, "What do you two think?"

Meiko signed, and Kaito nodded. "I agree with Meiko, this is all just baloni."

Later that night, after the party, Meiko and Kaito walked down the dark streets together. Both had plans to go to their respected homes and change into their hunting gear and meet back up in an hour.

"Say, Meiko-Chan," Kaito called. Meiko looked at him with her warm honey eyes as a sign of acknowledgement. "I'm glad that demon didn't kill you when it ripped out your throat. I'm glad you're alive." Meiko nodded with a smiled on her face. "And . . . ," Kaito hesitated, "I'm glad we meet. You're an awesome hunting partner, and a really good friend."

_You too_ Meiko signed.

The two walked together for a little longer before Kaito said, "Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't imagine life without you." Meiko looked at him with wide eyes, making herself look years younger in the process. "I love you, Meiko-Chan, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life murdering with anyone else but you." Meiko looked away and awkwardly bit her lip. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I knew it was stupid."

Meiko reached out, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him forward for a kiss. Her actions took him by surprise, but Kaito quickly recovered and kissed back. When the kiss was broken, Kaito looked at Meiko and said, "So does this mean you love me too?"

Meiko nodded. _I wouldn't want to have anyone else to kill with but you. You're my assassin buddy._

Kaito laughed. "And you mine."

_Now let's go. We have a few people we need to kill tonight._

So it was, Midnight and Scarlet, the world's most notorious killers, saved human lives by killing the demons that feasted on humans. As the years continued to pass and all of the bodies of their victims were seen with both a red rose and a message painted with blood, both Midnight and Scarlet became known as the Assasin Lovers. Not that Kaito and Meiko didn't mind, as it was their inside joke on their wedding day years later.


End file.
